Exalted Blade
} | name = Exalted Blade | gameimage = ExaltedBladeIcon.png | cardimage = ExaltedBlade.png | hotkey = 4 | energy = 25 | description = Summon a sword of pure light and immense power. Energy Drain: 2.5 s-1 | damage = 100 / 125 / 200 / 250 | range = 5 m (blind radius) | duration = 6 s (blind duration) |info = *Excalibur draws an ethereal Skana and wields it as his melee weapon. Normal attacks inflict 100 / 125 / 200 / 250 base damage within 2''' meters. **Base damage is distributed evenly between , , and . **Wall attacks inflict '''400 / 500 / 800 / 1000 base damage. **Slide attacks inflict 214 / 267.5 / 428 / 535 base damage and blind enemies within 5''' meters over a duration of '''6 seconds at the cost of 25 energy. ***Blind duration and range are affected by Ability Duration and Ability Range respectively. **Aerial attacks and slam attacks inflict 200 / 250 / 400 / 500 base damage, and slam attacks inflict an additional 50 damage within 5''' meters. *Normal, slide, and aerial attacks will emit an energy wave in the direction of aim. Energy waves have the same base damage as the attacks that release them and fly at a constant speed of '''15 m/s until they dissipate at a maximum distance of 40 meters. **Energy waves will Punch Through and hit enemies and terrain regardless of thickness up to their maximum range. **Wave damage falls off with distance. Damage fall off is not affected by mods. *Attacks and energy waves have a 200% critical damage multiplier with a 15% critical chance and a 10% status chance. *Damage is affected by Ability Strength, the Melee Combo Counter and most mods. **Being a Sword, Exalted Blade always gains the benefits of Excalibur's passive Swordsmanship. **As an example, with a maxed , , and , the normal attacks and corresponding energy waves of a rank-3 Exalted Blade will result in (1 + Strength Mods) (1 + Swordsmanship + Damage Mods) 250 (1 + 0.3) (1 + 0.1 + 1.2 + 0.6) 942.5}} damage. **The mods affecting Exalted Blade include: ***damage (e.g., ) ***physical (e.g., ) ***elemental (e.g., ) ***faction (e.g., ) ***channeling (e.g., ) ***critical chance and damage (e.g., and ) ***status chance (e.g., and ) ***attack speed (e.g., and ) *** *** *** ***set bonus of Gladiator Mods **Each melee attack adds to the Melee Combo Counter. Energy waves and radial damage from slam attacks however do not. **Energy waves can trigger mod conditions such as 's. **Exalted Blade is not affected by the equipped melee weapon's stats and innate effects, weapon augments (e.g., ), class-specific mods (e.g., ), Combo Counter Mods (except ), Riven Mods, Acolyte Mods or stat-modifying skins (e.g., Manticore). ***The only exception to this rule is the passive ability of the Mire to grant +10% damage, which carries over to the Exalted Blade. The toxin damage combines with any elemental damage from melee elemental mods or from . **Radial damage from slam attacks diminishes with distance, does not have a critical chance, is not affected by the Melee Combo Counter, and will cause enemies within range to suffer a knockdown. **Ground finishers inflict 400% of the total modified damage from normal attacks. Prompted melee finishers inflict 3200% of the total modified damage from normal attacks as Finisher damage. *Exalted Blade consumes 2.5 energy per second while active and will remain active until Excalibur's energy is depleted, or the ability is deactivated by pressing the ability key again (default ). **Activation energy cost and built-in Radial Blind cost are affected by Ability Efficiency, and the energy drain is affected by Ability Efficiency and Ability Duration. **Excalibur cannot replenish energy using Trinity's Energy Vampire, Rift Plane's innate energy regeneration, Team Energy Restores, or Zenurik's Energizing Dash while Exalted Blade is active. **Energy can be replenished by Energy Orbs, , , and/or while the ability is active. *Excalibur will auto-block any frontal attacks while Exalted Blade is active. Exalted Blade will also continue to block 60% of the frontal damage even while attacking or performing other actions. **Damage reduction is not affected by Ability Strength. **Exalted Blade's auto-block can parry enemy attacks if channeling. *Excalibur is unable to use any other weapon or equipped gear (e.g. Scanners, Fishing Spears) while Exalted Blade is active but can use all other abilities. *Exalted Blade is affected by and can trigger Warframe Arcanes. *While active, Exalted Blade will use an exclusive stance with its own set of combo attacks. *Slash Dash will receive bonus damage from Excalibur's Swordsmanship passive and each hit will release an energy wave when Exalted Blade is active. *Energy waves can damage enemies across the Rift Plane. Direct melee attacks will not, however. *Can be cast while moving or sprinting without interruption. |stance = |augment = |bugs = *Using this ability during an "Unarmed" bug will result Exalted Blade having the same stats as your Melee Weapon, and sometimes will perform your Melee Weapon's Unsheathed attacks without the Waves. *Energy Leech Eximus does not increase the energy drain of Exalted Blade while active. *If Excalibur enters Bleedout state while Exalted Blade is active, Excalibur will use his melee and sometimes primary weapon rather than his secondary. |tips = *Due to Exalted Blade's waves being able to unlimitedly punch through up to its maximum range, Exalted Blade is well suited to taking out hordes of enemies, especially if they are huddled together. *It's preferable to use over when modding for pure damage as the former adds more damage to Exalted Blade than the latter. **Even with Steel Charge equipped, using will still add more damage than . *Exalted Blade can be used to deal with enemies while in cover without having to have Punch Through mods equipped. *The innate slide attack blind provides a cheaper alternative to Radial Blind, albeit with greatly reduced duration and range. **Allows players to blind enemies and quickly deal with them without being delayed by stealth finisher animations. *Combined with Mag's Magnetize, the sword waves can be redirected to hit the enemies inside multiple times until its maximum range can be reached. }} See Also *Excalibur fr:Lame Exaltée it:Exalted Blade ru:Величественный_Клинок Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Channeled Abilities Category:One-Handed Abilities Category:Ability Weapons Category:Update 16 Category:Excalibur Category:Mechanics